


I Will Dissolve Into the Dark

by dearmrsawyer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-16
Updated: 2009-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmrsawyer/pseuds/dearmrsawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3 era fic. Earth is becoming much darker, and so is Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Dissolve Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "Night".

Night. Night is when darkness is in control, when light has to fight to be seen. When innocence sleeps and every street is a masquerade of shadow and sin. Night is when Hell comes out to play.

Only under the cover of night is it safe to come out. Stars disappear behind a blanket of black smoke, which unites with the black sky above; invisible. The Below is no longer as exclusive as it once was. Command is waning; creatures of the deep do as they please. Most on Earth remain oblivious, but the world fills with more and more darkness in their midst, and soon there will not be enough light to push it away.

In the light of the Sun, devils are hidden, out-of-sight and undiscovered. They lurk, waiting to be free again. They cannot risk being found so early in the game. The human race is so easily manipulated from hidden evils. 

No, only in the dark could they reign without restraint. Slumber shrouds their malice and malevolence. Evil can now work undetected, and start to seep its tendrils into humanity, ripping it apart piece by piece. It is under the cover of darkness that Sam Winchester works.

The world becomes a hunting ground at night. As Dean sleeps, Sam practises his own darkness. He feels it within himself; he knows that it is only here he can let it out. The mark of normalcy he wears in the daylight is shed, and Sam joins the swarming evil, to fight the growing swell.

This is the time when demons shed their flashy hosts and revel in their true forms. Every night there is more of them; Sam can feel them all. Their presence calls to his blood – every night it is stronger. 

Darkness is not simply the absence of light, but a presence. Very real and corporeal. Darkness suffocates the night and clogs the air. The percentage of the atmosphere that oxygen fills slowly drops, not suddenly and noticeably, but steadily. Each day someone will stop on the street to take a deep breath, wondering why it is harder to draw in air. Soon everybody will do it. And not long after that, there will be no air left to draw. Darkness will fill every void. The dominance a candle once had in a dark room will be squashed; the candle will fight, but lose, suppressed until the flame eventually goes out. The darkness of Below is now almost equal with the darkness of Earth.

This is how Sam Winchester knows the end is coming.

He can only fight one evil at a time. He sends them to Hell, but he feels that resolution is losing its cause; soon there will be no difference between Hell and Earth, and when that happens, he will have lost his advantage.

Who will save the world, when Sam Winchester no longer can?


End file.
